


First Snow

by masqurade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, happy and then it turned super sad, idek why, this was supposed to be fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/pseuds/masqurade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata wondered, as he made his way up the vast hill and down onto the curvy road on the outskirts of the evergreens, if it would at least snow. Then, at least he would have something to look forward to, he decided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WindedDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindedDreams/gifts).



     Breathing out into the cool air, Hinata watched as his breath disappeared into the clouded skies. Rubbing his red nose with his gloved hands, he pouted, his bottom lip quivering. Not only was it _way_ too cold out to be riding his bike, but that also meant it was too cold to play volleyball. He wondered, as he made his way up the vast hill and down onto the curvy road on the outskirts of the evergreens, if it would at least snow. Then, at least he would have something to look forward to, he decided.

     _He really wanted to play volleyball though._

     The school day went as always – unbearably slow. His legs shook, making the balls of his feet hit the ground with a “smack”. The teacher had already glared at Hinata roughly thirteen times already that third hour. However, no matter how many times he was given that stern, wordless lecture, Hinata couldn’t make his body stop shaking with anticipation. Three more hours, he had realized. Only three. Then he could rush over to the gym for practice. Hopefully anyway. Not unless Daichi decided the weather was too bad to do so.

     _He really wanted to play volleyball though._

     Once the bell had finally rung, Hinata was out the door in seconds, sprinting to the gym. His mind was in a turmoil, cranking out possible situations where he’d be getting a toss from Kageyama. The feeling of his palm smacking against the exterior of the ball filled his ears. The grin on his face grew evidently wider, eyes shining when Hinata also saw a familiar looking back in front of him.

     _He really wanted to play volleyball though._

     No words were exchanged. Only a simple smirks and a taunting sticking out of the tongue. Hinata almost tripped over his feet from laughing too hard at Kageyama’s disgusted expression as he ran after him, determined to beat Hinata to the gym. Although some would describe their friendship as “Yin and Yang”, Hinata wondered if it was more of a “give-and-take” relationship like Daichi’s and Sugawara’s, where everyone ended happy. I want to be happy and give it my all, Hinata finally decided.

     _He really had wanted to be play volleyball._

     They fell onto the ground, not from exhaustion, but because Hinata couldn’t take the weight of Kageyama jumping onto him from behind. A hilarious ending to a dramatic tale. Staring up at Kageyama’s face – who was breathing way too hard for someone who had only ran a full minute – he could feel a bitter smile tweaking his chapped lips. A soft kiss was felt on his face, but to Hinata’s dismay, it wasn’t from Kageyama. Looking past the peak of Kageyama’s head, Hinata saw the snow falling from the sky, almost like a dreadful depiction of his heart.

     “I love you.”

     _And for once, he wished he would never play volleyball again._

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be fluffy, i swear  
> idek how that one-sided love thing got in there  
>  ~~don't touch me i am sensitive~~


End file.
